Forum:MP Class pages
I have no idea what to do with any of ^that, so I'll ignore it for now. I think we need to have specific pages for multiplayer classes. I asked Lancer1289 about it, and I can't find another project page on it (link me if there is one). But what I was thinking was seperate pages such as "Engineer (Multiplayer)," starting with an overview of class type (Tech, Biotic, Combat, etc) and how it differs from the single player class, followed by three subsections on each character type with specific tactical notes on combat role, power leveling, and comparative advantages and disadvantages of various loadouts. The leveling path for Biotic Charge that a human would take might be terrible for an Asari Vanguard, for instance. I'm looking for format input and a general manual of style concept. I think the general and class tactics subsections on enemy pages is a good example of how to do the same thing from the opposite side. Ctrl alt belief 01:08, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Voting User:Arbington/Sandbox/MP Classes Project # User:Trandra/Sandbox/Engineer (multiplayer)#Human Engineer #Reasons stated below. 02:14, June 6, 2012 (UTC) # Because I really don't think enemy-type notes are necessary, except in the instance of super-specialized units like Quarian infiltrators. Ctrl alt belief 06:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) User:Trandra/Sandbox/Engineer (multiplayer)#Quarian Engineer # Trandra 21:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC) # --SanjayBeast 21:48, May 30, 2012 (UTC) # -- Commdor (Talk) 04:28, June 1, 2012 (UTC) # Arbington 13:56, June 1, 2012 (UTC) # Infiltrator N7 22:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) # ShermTank7272 17:00, June 6, 2012 (UTC) User:Trandra/Sandbox/Engineer (multiplayer)#Salarian Engineer # User:Trandra/Sandbox/Engineer (multiplayer)#Geth Engineer # Voting Results The voting period has ended and the Quarian Engineer layout has the most support. I'll be creating the pages shortly. Trandra 00:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Comments I agree with the concept. One of the things that the wider Mass Effect community uses our wiki for the most is guides and walkthroughs, so it makes sense to have pages for the different multiplayer classes like we do for the singleplayer classes. I have no real recommendation for the format at this time, but I am hopeful that our talented community will produce gold. Arbington 02:05, March 28, 2012 (UTC) A comprehensive multiplayer classes articles is a good idea. To throw in some rough ideas, you could start with subsections like this: *Characters **Powers *Combat **Weapons/Equipment **Tactics/Strategy My only concern is the Strategy and Tactics is very much a personal preference, thus the subsection can be excessively long as can be seen in some articles with tactics. I do not have any suggestions how to streamline it though. — Teugene (Talk) 03:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking something like this: ---- Engineer (multiplayer class) This page is about the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer class. For the Mass Effect 3 enemy, see... etc etc Engineers are power-focused support and pressure units, boasting a wide array of Tech powers... etc etc ::Table with Picture/group picture (are there any?), weight limits, health/barrier/shields, etc etc Human Male/Female *Powers :Combat drone etc etc Human engineers are excellent at establishing and holding a fireline, with the Combat Drone leveled either to provide fire support ("Missile" upgrade) or confound enemy formations ("Chain" upgrade)... etc etc Quarian *Powers :Sentry Turret etc etc Quarian Engineers take a more hit-and-run approach... etc etc Weaponry and Tactics: As the Engineer's main damage output is power focused, priority in weapon loadouts should be suppression. Thus, high-output, low-weight weapons, such as the Avenger or hard-hitting SMGs with the Ultralight Materials upgrade can be very effective. Sniper Rifles will be less useful than they would to a Soldier or Infiltrator because of the lack of powers improving weapon damage on a per-shot basis. Likewise, shotguns are less effective than in the hands of a vanguard or a krogan due to Engineers' lower survivability and weight capacity... etc etc Make sense? I'll play around in the sandbox but I honestly am not very eperienced with wiki format. Obviously, play style is subjective, but some things are more clear-cut, like Vanguards' propensity for shotguns, or Engineers and Adepts relying on combos to deal major damage. Ctrl alt belief 03:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Looks fine to me. It will be easier to visualise once a sandbox page is up. — Teugene (Talk) 15:23, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Indeed, the sandbox page will be helpful. I'll try whipping something up myself. Maybe some other editors will see this and get involved, then we'd have a few more options. Arbington 01:47, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I hate to be the guy to bump a thread or discussion, but this would be a useful addition to the wiki and I think it warrants some discussion. Arbington 16:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd like to see individual pages for each race or even each type of character (e.g. Salarian (multiplayer), or pages for Salarian Engineer, Salarian Infiltrator). The tactics from race to race in classes can be quite different--for example, the Quarian Infiltrator can be very different from the Salarian Infiltrator, while the two salarian classes are closer together because of Energy Drain. I might eventually sandbox some ideas, but I have a job that is pressing around this time of year. Trandra 18:11, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I disagree that so many pages are needed. That would be up to 31 articles after the DLC pack is released for the individual characters alone, and six more if we include disambiguation/navigation pages. Yes, every multiplayer character would have plenty of space for notes since they would each get a page, but we don't even know yet if all of that space is necessary. What if we make all of those articles and realize that we have considerably less to say about the subjects? We should start out with the six multiplayer class pages and see what we have first. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:23, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I have just whipped up a Sandbox article of my own for this project. Arbington 18:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I am still trying to figure out how to start sandboxes. Because I am pretty bad at this. Notes for right now though, I don't think we need full rank evolution breakdowns for every power. That's discussed ad nauseum in other places, so just links to the powers' pages would be fine, with brief discussion of the pros and cons of different evolutions in general and character-specific tactics sections. Also, I see no reason to break up shared and specific powers; it seems like it would get kind of confusing, especially because not all characters have access to universal class powers (soldiers and engineers come to mind). I think just having a list below the characters subheader is enough, and if there's a universal power (like tech armor for sentinels or biotic charge for vanguards) then that can be specifically referred to in a general class tactics or top description section. And no, no way do we need specific character pages for every type. That's way too many pages with way too little content each. Ctrl alt belief 20:13, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :How is it now? Arbington 17:09, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Here's a start in my Sandbox: User:Trandra/Sandbox/Engineer (multiplayer) I need some images before I can get it looking like I really want it. (Anyone want to extract the images from the character selection page for me?) Trandra 07:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I happen to have some captured images from the character selection page but I do not have all of them unlocked though. Also, all other races besides humans has the same image (except for the new multiplayer DLC). How do I pass it over to you? — Teugene (Talk) 16:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I wonder if there's any way to get the images or character models from when the character is actually selected? I know those are different because the infiltrators have a goofy slouch pose, as one example. Anyway, I'll take what you got and see what I can do with it-- If you send me an e-mail, I'll reply to you so you can send me an attachment directly (I don't want to publish it for the spambots). Thanks! ::And to be honest, I haven't unlocked a lot of the classes either. :-D Trandra 18:45, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Would the images at the ME3 site be of any use? There's also an image showing each of the new characters here. All that's missing is the special Battlefield 3 character. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:50, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I'll try to edit and upload those when I'm on a computer with something better than MS Paint. Trandra 20:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Just in case people don't know about this, I will include this information here. These pages also need to include information from the Character Information screen which is currently completely excluded from this wiki. The character information screens can be found as an option off of the change character menu (on the 360 you hit Y while scrolling over the characters). Each race/class combination has a list of qualities (not powers) that it has (such as the turian soldier has "Shield 750/750, Dual Omni-Blades, Weapon Expert, Toughness, and Decreased Mobility") and a two paragraph description (one paragraph is a race description and the second is either a race/class description or just a continued race description depending on race and class). Bastian9 13:33, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :I have the descriptions for all engineers in my Sandbox. I would appreciate it if someone could transcribe the others so I don't have to. :) :Also, I'd appreciate some comments on layout. I put 4 different examples up under each race in my sandbox for engineers. It needs some clean up (I'm still figuring out wikitext), but it should give a general idea. Trandra 19:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I prefer the image alignment in Human Engineer but the shields/health and abilities are out of place. I prefer the shields/health and abilities in the layout of Salarian Engineer but the abilities need to have a clear distinction from the powers on top of it. Maybe like spaced it out or with a label. ::On a separate note, I haven't had the time to pass you the images for the MP classes. Hope to get it around to it sooner. — Teugene (Talk) 20:26, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::No need; ShardofTruth got them all to me, and I've uploaded them (see Category:Multiplayer for the images). :::And thanks for the input! I wonder, once I get the icons, if I could use special ones for the heavy melee attack(s) and mobility ability (or immobility, as the case may be) to make them standout? Otherwise, I'll work on learning how to adjust the PowerTable template to add MP. Trandra 21:05, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I can't visualize how it should look at the moment. Probably a couple or so samples should help to get the ball rolling. — Teugene (Talk) 04:20, April 17, 2012 (UTC) It looks good so far, but improvment can still be needed. Really just a few small things for ease of navigation. Lancer1289 21:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) No pictures yet. But how does this look? http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Phylarion/Multiplayer_class_draft Phylarion 10:45, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Perhaps it would condense it better to list the classes by species, so a Human (multiplayer) and Salarian (multiplayer) page. If anyone's good with infoboxes, I have some ideas I think may work very well. Phylarion 10:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :: ...like this: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Phylarion/Classes_by_species_formatting_Multiplayer_draft Phylarion 11:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::That just doesn't look right and a sandbox page would have been much better. Lancer1289 16:47, April 18, 2012 (UTC) It would appear we have a few prototypes up in Sandboxes now. Should we put them up to a vote to see which one is closest to what we want, if, of course, we decide we want something? We could then continue to revise the winning format. Either way, I think we need to get this project moving. Arbington 02:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) So, discussion, please? I have put up four different layouts in my Sandbox here: User:Trandra/Sandbox/Engineer (multiplayer). (Now with dodge and melee icons, thanks to Phylarion.) If I don't get any more comments, I will probably start a vote on which of the four is preferred, so we can finally get the pages created. Trandra 02:54, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Could this be combined with the project (http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lancer1289#Combat_.28ME3.29_page_screenshots), which is also being undertaken by Phylarion, for melee/dodge animation gifs/pngs to give a better sense of what the differences between race animations are. I personally think that #2 is the nicest layout. SanjayBeast 09:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhap eventually, but I'd like to get this done, so I'm going to start the voting. Trandra 21:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) In addition, I would love to part of the group writing player tips for all the characters - I am, at present, doing this for all the Rebellion weapons (yes, only 3, I know) and all of the weapons that I am highly experienced with. That i, presuming that this goes through..SanjayBeast 20:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll happily vote in support of the second (Quarian) page. Perhaps a line can be added in notes for any weapon loadouts which are either very good or very bad for that class/race combo to use? (Bearing in mind that such notes might blow out with everyone and his dog suggesting their favourite combos) Infiltrator N7 01:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :I think you need to put your signature in the voting area above for it to count. The general area of the player notes section can contain people's weapon preferences--it tends to be subjective anyway. Trandra 05:47, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Trandra, I'm still new to allof this stuff. Infiltrator N7 22:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I prefer the Human Engineer layout compared to the Quarian Engineer. Can't really explain the uncomfortable feeling I get from the shift of paragraph alignment in the Quarian layout. It kinda felt disjointed and lack a continuing flow of text under a new title. I chose Human Engineer although it wasn't the most ideal but closest possible to what I liked. Would have preferred the image to be below the paragraph and directly next to the powers table (I did a quick edit-preview on your sandbox to visualise). Anyhow, my comment is most likely moot since the Human Engineer layout will be the major choice. 02:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I really have no clue what I'm doing. We seem to have a pretty clear vote. how do I go about launching this? Ctrl alt belief 17:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :The vote ended June 7. The pages are here: Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Adept Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Soldier Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Engineer Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Sentinel Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Infiltrator Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Vanguard :-- Trandra 20:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC)